


Working Relationships

by jedimoogle



Series: Sogard Innovations [5]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, super duper gonna finish this, unfinished draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: This is more of the weird, fetishy smut I write to please myself and like four other people. Most of this revolves around a neat cast of OC's belonging to the people who actually read this stuff, and involves a Research Facility and the people working there. Lots of sex, just... so much.





	Working Relationships

"So this place is legit, right?" the feline patted his deer companion's arm nervously.

"Vorcha get paid to eat here once. Good pay. Friendly people."

Max and Tinks exchanged a look and grabbed their hyena companion's paw, pushing through the doors into the neat, freshly painted foyer.

The deer looked around more, "Lots of people here, huh?"

"Yes, want people for lots of things. I hope they pay us to eat again." Tinks opted to pat her companion's shoulder and nod, as the hyena seemed eager to push forward to bother a minute bovine, probably a secretary or some such. "Vorcha and Tinks and Max are here for the thing posted." The stripey girl pushed forward a flyer.

"Ah, yeah hun, sure ya are, so lemme just get you all in here and we can just fill out all the paperwork, ok babes? No worries, I know that look-its all safe, fun too," the shortstack bovine reassures the less motivated members of the trio.

* * *

 

"Excited?"

Florence turned to acknowledge the blue stallion addressing her, "Yeah Em, I mean these are the first trials I'm supervising as project lead... ah man, jitters."

"That's a lot of cute girls." Em looked at the chamber full of participants, noting a mouse and lizard among the group, "so much diversity in this crowd."

The chestnut mare stood silent, unresponding.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, she'll give you her number." Flo jumped as Em hovered by her shoulder.

"N-no, I just remember one of these people, looks like she brought friends."

" _Cute_ friends."

"Out, out-" she started to bully him out of the observation room, "I'll tell you if I get any action, okay?" placating the shameless stallion as he made his exit.

* * *

 

Dr. Sol had never been in this office, despite the fact that this person owned this building; despite the fact that this person was their boss. Nice carpet, deep pile-they dug their toes in just so slightly, was it heated in the winter? It was hard to tell but the whole room felt like it had its own independent climate controls and creature comforts, like it was made to be luxurious in a useful way. They'd seen the inside of some really tacky, shove-it-in-your-face private offices with gold accent and mahogany everything, smelling like cigar smoke and old frat boys and overpriced port. At the other end they'd been in offices so stark as to suggest their owners were so rich they paid other people to have all the things for them. This was some level of goldilocks comfort. They looked out a window and then, at it. Triple-paned? That suggested some thought into privacy. Sol coughed and heard how little sound it made. Soundproofed walls, too. The rabbit sitting across from them behind the desk was seated in the same kind of chair Sol was at, fingers steepled.

"Dr. Sol, I want to congratulate you on all the wonderful progress you've made here. Now that you're the director, I figured a raise would be in order, but-"

Sol opted not to lean forward to look at paperwork their boss was looming over. Why was she looking at the blue lizard like that? Should they say something?

"But more importantly, I'm giving you help. With Dr. Erlenmeyer as your new lead researcher, she'll be far too busy to assist you." The sleek, fashionable white rabbit gave her a look, reading their mild surprise easily, "I did my homework. Jay is very adept at helping me make study notes."

Sol looked at the uniformly purple mouse waiting at Anise's side. She's said nothing this morning and was... different. Purple fur, they were used to, but Jay was just _purple_. Eyes, skin, everything but the clothes she wore.

"So I figured, you deserve the best. Miss Jay, you're now Dr. Sol's assistant."

"Yes, Miss Sogard."

It was a light, cheerful, energetic voice. Sol didn't know what to expect but-well now she knew what the mouse sounded like and it wasn't far from the usual for mice. _Cute_. They'd uhh... unpack whatever their brain was doing to form that thought later.

"Any questions, Dr. Sol?"

The lizard blinked and thought for a moment, "How long am I to have-Miss Jay? Miss Jay for?"

"As long as her work is satisfactory. I'm going to be hard-pressed to get help as good as her, but my people deserve the best. Anything else?"

"N-no, thank you, Miss Sogard."

* * *

 

 "Vorcha feel... nice."

Max looked over at the hyena. She smiled back and spread her legs, shameless as she stared back at the purple cat. "Don't make me get the spray bottle. We're gonna do the tests, then we can like, hit up the showers in this place, something-"

"Vorcha feel nice, _now_." She leaned in close and bit his ear, sucking on it as she pushed the rolling chair back and stretched out her legs.

"Don't you dare." Max pushed her away, ears flat to his skull. He really knew he should look away as she lifted a leg up, but-knowing it was coming wasn't the same as being able to resist. He stared as she stretched out a large paw, her black pads shown off to best advantage in the lighting in this room. He could feel himself drawn to _them_. _T o e b e a n s_. Despite her every effort to not wear shoes, to walk everywhere, to do all she could to leave them a rough, scaly mess, Max bested her at every turn, ensuring her paw pads were luxuriously soft and pliant. Truly a joy to behold, and to hold. "St-stopit-"

Vorcha pulled herself closer, even as the cat leaned away. "Vorcha will make it feel nice for Max, too~" She lifted her other paw and rested them in his lap, rubbing against his leg as he let out a sad, prolonged whine. "Vorcha will do _anything_ for Max right now. Need the attention." She grinned as she felt his excitement stir, as she rubbed her delicious toebeans against his crotch.

"C-can you not wait like-like 30 minutes, I cannngh-hh..." He squirmed more as she had a go at rubbing him off through his pants, "o-or like, let me lick them a little, wh-" Max stared at her, as the eager hyena just rubbed him off faster, "I thought you wore all your baggy stuff today to be comfy?"

"Yes, Vorcha do that. Is tight now, jeans press into my crotch now, is making Vorcha wet, just want to fuck." She flexed her feet more, showing them off as the seams of her jeans creaked softly; she shifted in her chair and now the cat couldn't help but hear the rip as seams began to fail.

The cat surrendered to his own inner monologue of horny, seeing just how impressive her paws were, "smother me. Put those paws in my face and I'll do whatever you want." He was rewarded immediately with a paw jammed into his face. He could see and feel it now as her paws gradually grew, as he let himself sink into the neediest of states, licking her pads as he slipped out of his pants, letting her rub a paw up against his cock. The smell and sound was incredible as jeans failed, and the hyena's muff was free to the wind, her panties useless as they were pulled taught like floss over her bottom and muff, slid deep into her cheeks and muff.

Vorcha groaned softly and put a hand down to destroy the offending garment, digging a nail in to get the cotton out of her dark muff, enjoying the funk of her wet sex; She rubbed her sex and growled out her own sounds of lust in concert with the pathetic whines of her captive cat.


End file.
